


Twin Comes around

by JanneKek



Series: Hiro/Karmi Stories [7]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hiro Hamada, F/M, Hiro Hamada Needs a Hug, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanneKek/pseuds/JanneKek
Summary: Hiro and his twin brother get to know each other after being separated for their entire lives.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Karmi, Hiro Hamada/Original Sibling(s) of Hiro and Tadashi Hamada
Series: Hiro/Karmi Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022491
Kudos: 5





	1. Hikaru Hamada

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to u/SetoSi over on Reddit for the name suggestion.
> 
> Less Hiro/Karmi than in my previous fic's but there is still some.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and his twin brother talk about each other and also have some fun while at it.

My newfound brother and I had just landed at my home, The Lucky Cat Café. We were walking towards the front door when I suddenly remembered something.

“Oh, I guess I should warn you. Aunt Cass can be quite over the top hospitable,” I said stopping as I was about to open the door.

“Oh, great and I don’t suppose awkward questions are also on the menu?” my brother asked.

“Yeah, that’s Aunt Cass,” I said. With that, I opened the door.

“Aunt Cass, I’m home,” I called out to the now-empty café.

“Where were you this long?” she asked coming to greet us.

“I just had to clear my head for a moment after a rather sizable revelation,” I said.

“What kind of revelation?” she asked.

“This kind of revelation,” I said pointing at my supposed brother. I still wasn’t quite sure whether to trust him.

She looked at the newcomer, who put his hand behind his neck just like I do when I feel awkward. She on the other hand was trying to figure out where she knew the boy from.

“I don’t think I know you,” she finally said after giving up.

“I’m Hikaru Hamada, Hiro’s twin brother,” he introduced himself.

“Hikaru? Where have I seen that name? And that’s why you looked so familiar. You two are almost identical,” she pointed out.

“Maybe the photobook has a picture?” I asked thinking that I would regret the decision to bring the book up.

“Oh, right,” Aunt Cass replied getting the book from its normal location.

“Let’s see… Oh, yes! now I remember, your parents had twins, but couldn’t take care of both of them at the same time. So, they had to give one of the babies away, and that one happened to be you, Hikaru,” she said as she recalled the events brought to her mind by the picture. “I trust you have a lot of things to share between you two.” We just nodded in agreement.

“Oh, where’s Karmi?” I asked as I was about to get up.

“She said that she had to finish some school project,” Aunt Cass said.

“Ok,” I answered knowing how Karmi was sometimes.

“We’ll just go to my room,” I said gesturing my brother to follow.

“You two do that,” she said fluffing my messy hair.

When we were climbing the stairs to my third-floor room I suddenly realized how messy my room is.

“I’m guessing your room is equally messy to mine,” I said as I turned the lights on, showcasing the room with organized chaos on one side and absolute cleanliness on the other.

“That’s quite the contrast,” my brother pointed out as he looked between the two halves of the room, “but why?”

“That was Tadashi’s side of the room and now it’s Karmi’s,” I sighed. This was going to be a long talk.

“Where is he now?” he asked oblivious to the touchiness of the subject.

“Tadashi is gone,” I said voice cracking and tears threatening to fall as I slumped onto my bed.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know,” he comforted me, coming over and hugging my unresponsive body, “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“I do want to, the more people know about him the more his legacy stays with us,” I said now sobbing uncontrollably. If I weren’t in such a dark state of mind, I would have appreciated the fact that I had soundproofed my room.

“Hiro, you seem to be in emotional distress,” Baymax informed us, “Would seeing Tadashi help with your distress.”

I just made a tiny whimper that could be interpreted as a yes. Baymax just blinked and waddled over next to the bed. I got into a sitting position on the bed in front of Baymax. Then the recording of Tadashi began playing.

“This is Tadashi Hamada, and this is just a recording,” I cracked at his joke knowing that most of the clips were various tests of Baymax. “Hi Hiro, I’m recording this just in case something tragic happens to me and you are feeling like nothing matters anymore. Just remember that I will always be here for you. Now put those big brains of yours back to work and find a new angle,” the video ended. And I did feel considerably better after that.

“Thanks, Baymax,” I thanked the robot managing to compose myself. After collecting my thoughts for a few minutes, I was ready to continue.

“So, where were we?” I asked.

“I was going to ask how he died,” he said.

“He died trying to save his professor from a fire,” I said bitterly.

“Is there something else going on in this?” he asked choosing his words carefully, sensing my bitterness.

“Yes, he died for nothing, the professor set up his own death and at the same time let Tadashi perish,” I said getting angry as I thought about it.

“And I’m guessing you wanted to take him out permanently,” my brother asked knowingly.

“Yes, when we confronted him, he said that it was Tadashi’s fault that he had died. Something just snapped in me,” I said now feeling guilt at what I had almost done.

“Luckily, Tadashi’s recordings made me realize that I was going down the wrong path,” I told him.

“And you managed to stop him before he could harm anyone else,” my brother comforted me, “Not to mention how you risked your life to save the professor's daughter.”

“How do you know about it?” I asked, my demeanor changing completely to a defensive and suspecting one.

“Whoa, calm down,” he raised his hands in defense, “it was just a guess, KHeartsQT recently wrote fanfiction about it, describing similar events to what you just did. I figured there was more truth to it than appeared on the surface.”

“Fine, let’s switch to normal me,” I said, “I finished high school when I was 13 and now, I study robotics at SFIT. I used to do bot fighting until… What about you?”

“I too finished high school at the age of 13. And I also like bot fighting,” he confessed.

“Do you go to college?” I asked, fearing what I would hear.

“Why would study at some nerd school?” he asked rhetorically, “What else could they teach me?”

“Funny that you say it, those were almost exactly the words I asked Tadashi whenever he would try to get me to apply,” I said, “I just thought my time was better used in bot fights collecting bet after bet.” Until one time he dragged me in there to see the nerd lab for myself.

“What could possibly be so amazing that it made you change your mind?” he asked.

“Oh, you’ll see,” I said cryptically. He just looked at me puzzled.

“You’re going to take me there, aren’t you? he asked.

“You’re too smart for your own good,” I said laughing.

“Being smart is known to cause depression when others don’t understand you,” Baymax said lifting its finger.

“We know,” we said in unison and started laughing.

“I guess we are very similar,” I said laughing.

“I guess you’re right,” he agreed.

“So, you have a robotic nurse,” he said looking at Baymax.

“Yep, it’s actually Tadashi’s design which I have improved,” I told him.

“You said that it’s his design. Does that imply he didn’t make it?” my brother asked concerned.

“Yeah, the one he that built sacrificed himself while we were rescuing her from that place,” I said.

“I’m so sorry,” he comforted me.

“It’s ok, he’s still the same Baymax in his heart,” I said. Opening the access port.

“These chips make Baymax into Baymax,” I explained gently pushing the port closed.

“Somehow, the original Baymax managed to save Tadashi’s chip,” I finished.

“When I found the chip inside the rocket fist,” I sighed, “I just knew I had to bring him back.”

“So, you were into bot fighting before,” he asked.

“Yes, I was. And I was pretty good at it. And I do miss it a little bit,” I said awkwardly remembering how I felt happy when I went back to figure out what was going on with the stealing battle bots.

“Why did you stop then?” he asked not understanding my choices.

“That last time I went there before all of this. I went to jail,” I sighed, “But that wasn’t going to stop me. In fact, I was going to leave for the next one as soon as I got home.”

“Tadashi offered to take me there but instead took me to his nerd school. When we got out of there, I was no longer interested in the bot fight,” I explained.

“That is what started all of this,” I sighed, “everything comes down to that night.”

“It must be really hard for you to be there,” he asked.

“Actually, it isn’t. Tadashi’s friends are now my friends, as well as work partners,” I said honestly, “His legacy lives on in them…in me.”

“Would you show me your battle bot? if you still have it,” my brother asked.

“Yeah, sure,” I said grabbing the remote from the desk and turning it on.

My brother just looked at the small robot as it clumsily walked to the edge of the table and bowed to him.

“That thing? How could it win anything?” he asked not believing me.

“There’s your problem,” I said triumphantly.

“My problem?” he asked raising an eyebrow, “The problem seems to be your bot.”

“How about a demonstration,” I said handing him a remote for another battle bot I had lying around the room. This was bigger and meaner looking, it was one of my old ones before I switched to Megabot. I chose it partly because I didn’t care if it got destroyed and partly to make my partner think I was giving him an advantage.

“Why are you giving me the better one?” he asked, “I have a battle bot of my own remember?”

“You’re going to need it. And I would feel bad for breaking it,” I answered cockily.

He just looked at me in disbelief.

“Just so this has some risk to it, I’m betting 5$,” I said grabbing the bill from my pocket.

“Fine,” he replied putting an equal amount of money to the pile, “Sorry to say, but you’re losing your money.”

I didn’t say anything I just placed the robots on the floor and sat behind mine legs crossed. He did the same with his.

“Ready to get humiliated by your brother?” he asked mockingly.

“As always,” I replied.

I just started to move clumsily towards the other bot as if going for a hug. It went about as well as you’d expect. The other bot easily breaking my bot into three pieces, too bad my bot is held together with magnets. It looks broken but isn’t.

“Told you so, loser,” my brother taunted me grabbing the 10$ of cash.

“That…That wasn’t fair, my skills are rusty,” I faked disappointment, “Rematch?”

“I don’t like bad losers, loser,” he said.

“I have money,” I said holding a 50$ bill in front of him.

“Fine, more money for me,” he said matching the bet.

He lifted his eyebrows as my bot put itself back together and rose to its feet. We began the next round. I then pulled my controller extending it, this caused Megabot’s face to swap. My brother made a confused face at that. He tried to hit my bot, but it was too fast and agile, dodging every single one of his attempts. I was almost bored as I maneuvered my bot around his. He on the other hand was mashing buttons as fast as he could.

My bot then separated and rolled up the leg of my opponent’s bot and began by twisting its arm off, then the other, and finally squeezing the head off. After the bot had fallen my bot reassembled again and returned to his happy expression Then bowing at my shocked brother. (A/N: I’m envisioning the scene quite similar to how the movie started, except in a bedroom with two Hiro’s.)

“Bye-bye, big bot,” I said nonchalantly as I grabbed the hundred dollars from the floor.

“That was quite something,” he said still shocked at what he had just witnessed, “Now I understand what you meant when you said that I had a problem. I shouldn’t have underestimated my opponent.”

“I’m glad you learned your lesson,” I said smiling at him, “I learned my one the hard way.”

“But what about your other bot? You totally mangled it,” he asked concerned.

“Don’t worry about it. Its only purpose is to be ripped to shreds by Megabot,” I waved him off, “I do it sometimes when I’m in a bad mood.”

“So, you break it for fun?” he asked.

“Yes, but isn’t that what battle bots are made for?” I asked rhetorically.

“Yes, but normally it’s someone else’s bot, not your own,” he pointed out.

“It takes me fifteen minutes to fix him up, ten of which is spent by the 3D printer doing its thing,” said waking my computer and clicking a shortcut, which started the remote printing of the parts.

“Did you…do you have a ready-made shortcut to print the parts to fix it?” he asked in awe.

“Yep, I do it frequently enough to warrant it,” I laughed.

“You have to tell me how your bot works,” he changed subjects, “My bot is a toy compared to yours.”

“Thanks, but first you have to promise me not to use it for bot fighting,” I said firmly.

“Oh, you’re so mean,” he whined, playfully pushing me back. I just laughed at his comical outburst.

“It’s getting late,” I said looking at the clock, “We should probably go to bed. I just have to make a phone call first.”

“Hi Sweetie,” I said to the phone as Karmi picked up.

“Hi Cutie, how is it going with that friend of yours?” she asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

“Why do you sound like I have insulted you?” I asked, “And yes it’s going fine with my twin.”

“You have a twin? Why haven’t you told me?” she asked accusing me of hiding things.

“I only learned about it tonight,” I said truthfully, “Anyway, I was calling to ask if you were going to sleep here or somewhere else.”

“I’m actually at my dad’s place right now,” she admitted, “I thought you had forgotten me. But I see now why you acted the way you did.”

“Yeah, sorry, should have said something,” I said.

“Also, KHeartsQT may have been blabbering on about Captain Cutie again,” I said opening her fanfiction profile and finding the work posted the following day of my discussion about my past.

“What? I haven’t written anything…,” she started.

“since I told you how I became who I am,” I interrupted. “I can see you wrote a new story the following day. And let’s see what it contains…Ooh, this is juicy,” I teased her.

“Hey, stop reading it!” she shouted in panic.

“Touchy subject, I see,” I continued teasing her, “Interesting.”

“I’m begging you, please don’t read it,” she pleaded.

“If you stop writing behind my back,” I demanded.

“Grr, you’re such a killjoy,” she whined, “dork.”

“Aha, and you’re the sugar fairy,” I shot back.

“I’m not a sugar fairy,” she screamed embarrassed at the thought.

“I know, that’s why it’s an insult,” I pointed out.

“I will so kill you when I next see you,” she growled.

“You’re forgetting who you’re talking to,” I reminded her, “I’m fairly certain that Captain Cutie doesn’t want potential murderers in his team.”

“I’m sorry Captain Cutie, Hiro. I shouldn’t say things like that…to you or anyone else,” she apologized.

“I know, I’m just messing with you,” I laughed, “See you here at breakfast?”

“Yes, goodnight, Cutie,” she said.

“Goodnight, Sweetie,” I replied and ended the call.

“So, that’s your girlfriend?” my twin asked.

“I suppose so,” I replied, “You can sleep in there,” I said pointing at Tadashi’s old bed.

“Thank you, Hiro,” he replied, “Or should I say, Captain Cutie.”

“I just can’t believe that I came here to ask Big Hero 6 to find my twin, but instead I find out that my role model is actually my twin,” he confessed.

“At least you knew that you had family here,” I said, “It was a pretty big shock to meet another family member I didn’t know I had. Let alone them being your fan at the same time.”

“The type of fan that doesn’t blow air,” he added.

“Yeah, I thought about clarifying, but didn’t think it was necessary,” I laughed.

“Goodnight, brother,” we said in unison once again.

We just laughed as we looked at each other’s eyes. We then retreated to our beds and I turned off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One part of this chapter was super had to write (you should know which one), but I think it turned out fine in the end.


	2. Attempted eavesdropping and the Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro's friends attempt to eavesdrop on a conversation between Hiro and his twin. Also Aunt Cass's pancakes

It was 8 AM the next morning and I had woken up before my brother. I decided that we could have some fun with Aunt Cass.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” I said waking him up.

“Good morning early bird,” he replied.

“So, what are we doing today?” he asked.

“Well I have to go to school,” I started, “After that’s done, I’ll come and get you to show you around.”

“What will I do while you’re at school?” he asked.

“You’ll meet Aunt Cass,” I told him, “We somehow dodged a bullet yesterday.”

“But first, you’ll meet my friends and I think we could have some fun with it,” I said grinning.

“What do you have in mind?” he asked grinning as well.

“Take these,” I said as I grabbed a set of clothes like my own from my drawer.

“I see,” he said with a mischievous grin. He then quickly changed to the clothes I offered. When we looked at each other in the mirror, we started laughing. We were identical, everything from the messy hair to our brown eyes. Even our voices were almost identical. (A/N: Not quite realistic, but it makes for many prank situations so I’m sticking with it.)

“Good morning Aunt Cass,” we said in unison as we had agreed to do as we walked down the stairs.

“Good morning, Hiro and…Hikaru,” she said pausing for a moment as she processed what she was looking at.

“Which one of you is Hiro?” she finally asked.

“He is,” we said in unison pointing at the other. We then looked at each other for a second and started laughing as that was totally unplanned.

“No, I am,” I said after the laughter had died down.

“Why was that so funny?” she asked.

“We didn’t plan it. Both of us got the same idea individually,” I answered truthfully.

“I’m happy that you two are getting along well,” she replied, “But you should prepare for Aunt Cass’s hospitable breakfast.”

“Oh, no,” both of us replied in unison.

“More like hospitalizing breakfast,” I whispered to my concerned twin.

(A/N: Is it just me or is it a bit creepy how similar those words are?)

We walked down to the café; my friends were not at the table like they always are when I join them for breakfast. I pointed it out to my brother as well.

“Is it just me or does this smell like a trap to you?” my twin asked for my opinion.

“Yeah, this isn’t normal,” I replied taking out my phone and scanning for electronic devices.

“Knew it,” I said after a moment and walking to the kitchen, my brother behind me. I stopped in front of the walk-in refrigerator.

“What is it,” my brother asked looking concerned.

“My friends are hiding in there,” I whispered back gesturing at the door.

“You’re going to go sit at the table I pointed out earlier,” I instructed, “when you get there, I will surprise my friends by opening this door. I’ll be recording it.”

\--- The Gangs POV

We were planning on eavesdropping on Hiro’s and the new boy’s conversation as we were curious to know who he was. Maybe not the best idea, but hey, it was GoGos. We were hiding in the walk-in refrigerator waiting for the hidden camera to activate. We had taped Fred’s mouth shut as he was annoying us with his comic book stuff. And Wasabi was too concentrated on shivering from the cold to do much of anything let alone talk.

“Come on, usually he should be at the table by now,” GoGo said impatiently.

“Maybe he’s just sleeping in,” Honey Lemon suggested.

“There! But where is the new boy?” GoGo got excited which was unusual.

“Maybe he’s just a late sleeper,” Honey Lemon suggested.

“Or maybe…,” GoGo started.

“…they’re onto you,” came Hiro’s voice as the door flung open.

\--- Hiro’s POV

“Or maybe…,” I heard from the refrigerator after having listened in on their conversation.

“they’re onto you,” I said pulling the door open. Their heads snapped from the display to me and back to the display.

“How?” GoGo asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” I asked in response.

“No, it isn’t,” she replied.

“The table was empty,” I replied.

“It was that obvious? You instantly knew what was up and where we were?” Honey Lemon asked.

“Well, yeah. It’s not exactly hard to find you when you literally carry GPS trackers on you,” I said tapping my phone.

“Oh, hey. Karmi’s coming,” Honey Lemon pointed out looking at the display.

“We better get going then,” I replied heading out to the café.

\--- Hikaru’s POV

I looked up from my phone as I saw a girl approaching.

“Good morning Hiro,” she greeted me, oblivious to the fact that I wasn’t Hiro.

“Good morning…,” I paused as I realized that I didn’t know her name, “…but I’m not Hiro,”

“Then you must be his twin,” she concluded.

“And you are his girlfriend,” I said as I remembered Hiro’s phone conversation last night.

“Where is he by the way?” the girl whose name I still didn’t know asked.

“Went to catch his friends in the act. I’m the distraction,” I said pointing towards the kitchen. Just as I said that Hiro appeared from the kitchen and running over.

\--- Hiro’s POV

“Good morning Karmi,” I greeted her, “I see you already met my twin.”

“Yes, it’s good that he said that he wasn’t you,” she admitted, “I couldn’t tell a difference.”

“Yeah, figured that could happen. That was partly the point, not to you but the others,” I explained as I pulled the camera from where it was hidden turned it around, and made a clown face at it before turning it off. Soon the rest of the gang showed up as they could no longer snoop on us.

“Anyway, Meet Hikaru Hamada, my twin brother,” I introduced my brother to the group.

“Hi Hikaru,” they greeted him.

“And you guys just demonstrated a valuable lesson for him,” I said, and my brother looked at me confused.

“What lesson?” they all asked.

“The lesson of observing one’s surroundings and deducting things from it,” I explained, “I knew something was up when you were not sitting at the table. Even the minor details can be the difference between life and death.”

Everyone was nodding their heads in agreement with my teachings.

“I do have to say you two are indistinguishable from each other,” Wasabi said.

“Then how would you know if I was actually him?” I asked in response, “I’m not, but still.”

“So, what’s the plan then?” GoGo asked.

“I will go to school, meanwhile he gets to do what he wants in the city or in here, garage including,” I said.

“But no bot fighting, that’s an order,” I added as I saw that all too familiar sparkle in his eyes.

“But why?” he whined.

“First, you look exactly like me. Second, they don’t like me, like at all,” I explained, “It’s to keep you safe. I don’t want to lose you when I just met you.”

“Why don’t they like you?” he asked.

“I have pulled the big bosses nose a few times, I’m currently banned from there, and they won’t hesitate to mug or kill me,” I ended my explanation.

“Is that enough reason not to go?” I asked.

“Yes,” he said but I wasn’t entirely convinced.

“After my classes end at 4PM I will come home, eat dinner, and then I will show you around the school,” I continued.

“Sounds good, we’ll be there,” Honey Lemon said.

“Aunt Cass’s hospitable pancakes,” said the woman in question coming over with a tray full of pancakes.

“Thanks, Aunt Cass,” both I and my twin said in unison as she gave us the plates.

“What are you waiting for?” Aunt Cass asked.

“Nothing,” we said and dug into our pancakes.

“You both eat like pigs,” Karmi commented.

“What can you say, being twins and all,” I asked rhetorically, digging into my second pancake.

After everyone had eaten enough. We decided to head to school. I patted my brother on his back as I was leaving and said: “You’ll do fine here. I’ll be home before you know it.” In reality, however, I placed one of my undetectable trackers onto his hoodie. When I got out of the café, I quickly set up boundaries at different radiuses around every bot fight location in San Fransokyo. That way I would be notified if he did go there. And so, I headed for school.


	3. The Bot Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro's twin decides to go bot fighting against his brother's warnings and regrets it.

My afternoon classes had just started when my phone buzzed. I looked at the screen and saw what I feared: “Good luck alley – 10km”, “Good luck alley - 5km…2km” I knew I had to leave immediately. So, I raised my hand.

“Yes, Mr. Hamada?” Professor Granville asked me.

“I have a family emergency,” I said pointing at the phone.

“I see, you can go,” she said knowing that it was probably hero business.

“Thank you, professor,” I said running out of the room towards my lab to get Baymax.

“Why the hurry?” Wasabi asked as he noticed me barge into the “nerd lab.”

“Good luck alley,” I said not stopping, “he went there.”

“I’ll call the others,” he replied.

“Good, I’ll be the first to respond. You guys come after,” I shouted as I ran out with Baymax.

“Baymax. Call Skymax,” I ordered.

“Calling Skymax,” came the reply.

Soon the indigo and red pods descended from the sky and I geared up and put Baymax in its armor. It didn’t take me long to get to the place my tracker told me he would be. Exactly where I feared.

\--- Hikaru’s POV, 10 minutes earlier.

I was getting bored. I had helped Aunt Cass with the café during the lunch rush, but now I needed something to do again. I have pretty much looked at everything in my brother’s room. And I have to say a lot of it is very familiar, things I would have in my room if I had money. It’s a shame I forgot to ask my brother for login details for his computer So that I could have used it, but no. I also looked in the garage and was blown away by what I saw. My brother had a full-on nerd cave in there. With all of the tools and computers, one could imagine. But again, I ran into the issue of “no password.” But I suppose it’s necessary when you have a secret identity.

I went back to my brother’s room and sat on his bed. Then I saw his battle bot looking at me from the corner of the desk. As if taunting me to use him. I grabbed the bot and the remote and was about to head out when I thought about what my brother had said.

“It’s to keep you safe. I don’t want to lose you when I just met you. They won’t hesitate to mug or kill me,” his words echoing in my head.

“But I’m not him,” I tried.

“You look exactly like me,” the thought replied.

“He will get angry at me if he finds out,” I thought out loud, “But how could he.”

I just rolled my eyes and then looked on my phone where I could go.

“San Fransokyo bot fighting,” I searched.

“Bot fighting around the clock – Good luck Alley,” was the first result.

“There then,” I thought.

I soon got to where the fight would be. Two guards were at the door.

“Hey, you! You’re banned here, did you forget?” they asked as they approached.

I started to back away but one of them grabbed me.

“Listen, kid. You’ve been told many times not to show your face here. And this is the last time,” he said to my face. They then grabbed me and dragged me inside.

“I’ve made a huge mistake,” I thought, fearing what was to come.

They dragged me into an elevator, and I could see we were going up.

\--- Hiro’s POV, back to present.

We quickly got to the ground and I took down the guards at the front door down with a few invisible Nano-Dex punches. One of which may have landed in a painful spot. (A/N: You know where.)

“I have to say, superstrength combined with invisibility is a dangerous combination,” I said to Baymax.

“Baymax, Scan for my brother,” I asked.

“Scanning for Hikaru Hamada…done,” Baymax said.

“Where is he?” I asked.

“In an elevator, going up. He appears to be in a panic,” Baymax replied.

“Get me to the roof, now,” I ordered hopping onto Baymax.

I was now on the roof waiting for them to come out of the door and soon enough they did, with my brother in tow. I knew where this was going and I wasn’t having any of it, but on the other hand, he needs to learn the lesson of following orders, especially ones made to keep him safe.

\--- Hikaru’s POV

The elevator stopped and I realized that we were on the roof. I started panicking as I had seen what gangsters usually do in the movies to their enemies. But suddenly both of my captors fell unconscious. I felt relieved and confused for a moment, but then something grabbed me.

“What is going on?” I asked in fear as I was dragged closer to the edge of the building. I tried to resist, but whatever it was, it was strong. I then heard two metallic sounds, as if magnets locking to a fridge door, but louder. Then I felt whatever it is grab my ankles. And then before I could even think about it, I was hanging upside down over the edge of the building held from my ankles by something.

I then realized that this was a life or death situation. “Whatever you are please don’t drop me,” I pleaded. No response. “I have a twin brother and he does care very much about me and would be heartbroken if I wouldn’t return home,” I continued. Still nothing. “I know he explicitly told me not to go bot fighting but I didn’t listen to him,” I said guilt-ridden in my voice. “I know he has every right to be angry at me for not listening and I feel terrible for disobeying him,” I continued my plea.

“Hiro, if you’re hearing this, which you obviously can’t, I just wish that you were here to save me. And I’m so, so, sorry,” I concluded resigning to my fate.

“Have you learned your lesson?” came a deep voice from above me.

“What lesson?” I asked confused at the question.

“The lesson of obeying those who care for your safety,” the voice said.

“Yes, I have. Please save me,” I said sincerely.

I then felt my body move back over the roof and the mysterious being gently lowered me to the ground.

“Thank you for not letting me die,” I thanked the mysterious being.

“I would never allow that to happen, brother,” came the voice, and all of a sudden, he was kneeling beside me in his armor.

(A/N: There are at least 10+ ways in which this reveal could happen.)

I just couldn’t take it anymore and I hugged my brother in shining armor and started crying my eyes out.

\--- Hiro’s POV

He was just crying onto my shoulder, but I understand how he feels. Being hanged upside down over certain death takes its toll, don’t ask me how I know. I just lifted him up and called Baymax over and I flew us home, where I carried him to my room and lowered him onto my bed. He had calmed down by that point. I just told him to take a nap as I headed back to school. I was fairly certain that he wouldn’t exit the house for the rest of the day. The remaining classes went by fast as I thought about my brother.

\--- Hikaru’s POV

I just wish I had listened to him. I hope he isn’t mad at me. Those were the only two things on my mind as I waited for my brother to return home. There was nothing I wanted to do more than cuddle him and apologize to him. I soon heard the familiar voice that told me he had arrived home. And soon enough a familiar face peeked its way into the room.

“How are you holding up,” my brother asked.

“Better, still shaky, dying to ask questions,” I answered.

“Go ahead,” he beckoned me to continue.

“Are you mad at me, for not listening?” I asked.

“I could never be mad at you, brother,” he replied softly sitting on the bed next to me. Allowing me to cuddle him.

“Really?” I asked not believing his words.

“It was the same with Tadashi. He never got mad at me even though he had to rescue me constantly,” replied.

“Why did you hang me over the edge?” I asked, not really sure if I wanted the answer.

“I had to make sure you would learn your lesson,” he replied sheepishly, “I thought it was better to do on my terms rather than theirs.”

“Thank you for not letting them drop me,” I thanked my brother.

“That’s what I do on a daily basis, but now there seems to be a dry season,” he laughed.

“How did you find me so quickly?” I asked.

“I had a feeling that you wouldn’t listen to me, so I put a tracker on you,” he explained, “I got alerted mid-class that you were 10, 5, 2 km from good luck alley. I just knew you’d be in trouble.”

“Where? I didn’t find any,” I replied.

“On your hoodie,” he said.

I just looked as he grabbed my hoodie and peeled a sticker off of it.

“Wow, it’s completely unnoticeable,” I exclaimed in awe.

“They are, made by me,” he said placing the sticker back to where it had been a minute ago.

“I’m really thankful that you thought to prepare for my stupidity,” I thanked him again.

“That’s what brothers are for,” he said comforting me.

“Why is it called ‘Good luck alley’?” I asked.

“Good luck getting out alive alley,” he replied.

“That’s grim,” I pointed out.

“Yes it is,” he replied.

“How were you able to hold me so easily? You didn’t seem tired at all,” I asked curiously.

“Nano-Dex,” he answered.

“What’s that?” I asked.

“Undershirt which gives superhuman strength,” he answered.

“Ok, cool,” I said excited by my brother’s invention.

“Not when you can’t control its strength,” he added blushing slightly.

“I may or may not have ripped a door from its hinges, thrown a chair at Karmi, and squirted a bottle's worth of ketchup on her,” he said awkwardly.

“That must have been embarrassing,” I pointed out.

“Yes, it was. Now ready for dinner?” he asked.

“Yes,” I answered.

“Promise me not to go bot fighting again,” he said.

“I promise, and this time I mean it,” I said squeezing his hand, my brother’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, this story is turning into "Hiro teaches his brother the important lessons in life through unconventional means."


	4. The Nerd School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro shows his brother around the nerd school and also has a bit of fun at his brother's expense

\--- Hiro’s POV

We had just finished eating dinner at home and I was ready to head back to school. This time with my brother in tow. We were just about to exit the café when I started the conversation.

“Ready to see some cool stuff?” I asked.

“What could possibly be better than what you have here at home?” he asked in response.

“That’s the thing, you never know. And besides, what I learn at school I can funnel into my side job,” I chuckled knowing that what I was currently working on would certainly be of interest to him. Something I designed in the past but had abandoned. (A/N: Any guesses?)

“I guess you’re right,” he said smiling. I just smiled back.

“I’m ready to go,” he said, “but can we go bot fighting after we go there?”

I froze for a second as my brain tried to comprehend what I had just heard. He wanted to go there, again?

“What did you say?” I asked turning on the spot and grabbing his shoulders.

“I want to go to a bot fight with you,” he quietly said looking at the floor.

“Look at me Hikaru,” I said with a stern but caring voice. He looked up at me and I could tell he was afraid of what I would say or do next.

“Listen, Hikaru. I’m not angry at you for wanting to go. I totally understand the feeling, I would have gone as well if I was in your shoes,” I said softly, looking into his brown eyes, “but the fact is that it isn’t safe for the ones who win. Especially not me or anyone who looks like me.”

“I care about you a lot, and that is why I won’t allow you to go there,” I finished, “Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“Yes, I do brother. And I’m sorry that I keep dismissing your words constantly,” he apologized.

“You don’t have to apologize for being who you are Hikaru. You are just stubborn, like me,” I replied, “How about let’s leave this here and go see some cool tech?”

“Let’s do that,” he said relieved to have gotten out of it without getting hit. Not something he was used to with his foster mom.

Soon we had arrived at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology or SFIT for short. After a short walk to the robotics building where my lab was located. As we were about to enter the main lab, I noticed that my brother was bouncing on his feet as if trying to burn off extra energy.

“Is someone excited?” I teased him.

“You bet,” came the reply.

\--- Hikaru’s POV

“You bet,” I answered bouncing on my feet.

My brother just chuckled at my excitement and swiped his keycard on the reader and opening the door.

“Welcome to the nerd lab,” he said as we entered.

“Wow,” was the only thing I could come up with. There were so many things like a table tennis robot was the most mundane thing there. The place was mostly empty as I could only see two students, both of whom I had seen this morning.

“You’re here!” the tall girl exclaimed as she came over and hugged me, “Come, Hikaru, I want to show you this.”

\--- Hiro’s POV

My brother just looked at me in shock as Honey Lemon was dragging him. I just shook my head and laughed, remembering how she was when she had met me for the first time. I then noticed that Wasabi was working on a miniature version of his plasma cutter. Apparently, he was trying to design it into a kitchen slicer.

“Oh, hi Hiro,” the man in question greeted me as I approached.

“How is your project going?” I asked him.

“It’s usable. I just have to figure out how to cut thicker slices,” he said, “Although paper-thin cheese on bread is an interesting experience.” (A/N: That’s not a lot of cheese.)

Before I could respond I was being hugged by my brother as if to signal to me that he didn’t want to be separated from me.

“Did you have fun?” I asked.

“Yeah, her chem purse is quite cool,” he stated, “But she’s way too bubbly.”

“Yeah, That’s Honey Lemon,” I said laughing at how upset he was.

“What’s that?” my brother suddenly asked pointing at the tall machine.

“Watch and learn,” Wasabi said dropping an apple through the machine.

“Look,” I said grabbing one of the floating apple slices from the air and gave it to my brother.

“That’s thin,” he said as he looked through the slice before taking a bite out of it.

“And he is?” my brother asked pointing at Wasabi.

“Oh, that’s Wasabi,” I introduced him.

“Honey Lemon? Wasabi?” where do these nicknames come from.

“Fred gave them, the one who went on and on about comics,” I explained.

And speak of the devil, Fred barged through the door at that exact moment.

“KHeartsQT has uploaded another chapter of her fanfiction!” Fred exclaimed.

I decided to extract myself from there before things got awkward and I started heading toward my personal lab. My brother noticed that I was gone and followed me to my lab.

\--- Hikaru’s POV

“So, what have you been working on?” I asked my brother as I mindlessly wiggled a robotic arm that was sitting on a box.

“I’ve been working on these,” my brother said throwing me something.

“What is this?” I asked as I examined the small thing, it looked similar to his battle bot with a ball in the middle and two cones at either end.

“A Microbot,” he said placing a headband of sorts on his head.

“Wow!” I exclaimed as the tiny bot did what I can only describe as bowing.

“How did you control it?” I asked.

“With this neurotransmitter,” he said pointing at the headband.

“That would be quite useful for controlling your armor,” I said.

“Indeed, that’s why I’m recreating it,” he said.

“Recreating? That implies that you used to have it at some point,” I said.

“Yeah, this was the project that got me into SFIT,” he sighed. I saw his hands go into fists.

“Doesn’t seem that impressive to me,” I pointed out.

“Oh, really? How about now?” he asked and all of a sudden the floor was covered with tiny bots gathering to form a giant Microbot. Then the bots formed into a hand that waved at me. After that, they grabbed hold of me and my brother as they carried us out of his lab and around the room.

“Hi Honey Lemon,” Hiro greeted her as we rolled by. She just stared at us confused.

When the bots had taken us back to my brother’s lab, they quickly surrounded me so tightly that I couldn’t move my hand at all. It wasn’t so tight that it was constricting but definitely enough to keep me still.

“Well,” my brother asked grinning from ear to ear, “has your opinion changed?”

“Yes, I can definitely see how this got you in here,” I answered truthfully, “Could you?”

“Yeah, sorry,” my brother apologized letting controlling the bots to release me but to my surprise, they went to cover the door. No one was getting in or out.

“Oh, the fire. The original ones were destroyed, right?” I asked connecting the dots.

“Destroyed? no, stolen? yes,” he answered, “By the very same professor I told you about yesterday. He used my bots to escape and to enact his plan.”

“I’m so sorry,” I comforted my brother, “What if someone steals it again?”

“I have thought of that,” he said.

“The headband only works for the person it has been programmed for. In addition, the bots have a remote deactivation feature where if someone steals them, I can remotely deactivate them. Finally, if someone tries to tamper with any of this, they will short circuit leaving only junk behind,” he explained. I just nodded as his design considerations were good.

“Is there anything else you want to show me?” I asked.

“No, but since you’re here I have to run some experiments…on you,” he said with a playfully evil smile on his face.

I started backing towards the door but the Microbots soon were cocooning me again.

“What are you going to do to me?” I asked as my thoughts were going all over the place.

“What do you think?” my brother asked walking around me.

“This is my punishment for disobeying you, isn’t it?” I asked, fearing what would come.

“If that’s what you want then it shall be,” he replied. I was getting worried.

“Please don’t,” I pleaded. He didn’t reply.

All of a sudden, I was on my knees and I yelled in surprise. I noticed that my brother had put on his helmet with full tint. No doubt to hide his facial expressions.

“No one will hear what is going on in here,” he said, “The whole room is soundproofed.”

I just nodded as a sign of understanding. Then I was on all fours then again standing. I realized that he could break every bone in my body if he wanted to. And probably do a lot worse.

“We can either do this the easy way or the hard way,” my brother finally said, “Which one will you choose?”

“The easy way, please,” I pleaded.

“Are you ticklish?” came a question I wasn’t expecting.

“No, I don’t think so,” I replied truthfully as no one has ever tickled me before.

“You’re going to find out,” he chuckled. And as soon as he said that all of the Microbots started vibrating and shifting around me. (A/N: Think of being swarmed by mechanical bees.) They were really ticklish. It was too much, and I started laughing so hard that it was almost hard to breathe. But when it got unbearable the bots lowered their intensity for me to catch a breath before starting again. And the worst part was that I couldn’t do anything about it.

\--- Hiro’s POV

I did feel a little bit of pity toward my brother who was being relentlessly tickled by my Microbots, laughing and unable to do anything about it. But on the other hand, it was fun seeing my brother in such a helpless state, completely at my mercy.

\--- Hikaru’s POV

“Please stop!” I pleaded through my laughter.

“Why would I? You’re clearly having fun,” my brother replied with a mischievous grin, “On the other hand, I think you’ve had enough fun for the week.”

With that, the bots stopped and lowered me onto my knees before retreating back to where they came from.

“So, did you have fun?” My brother asked taking off his transmitter and putting it in his safe.

“Should I say yes or no,” I wondered out loud, “Either one could lead to more tickles.”

“Doesn’t matter,” he said, “But you are very ticklish, and turns out Microbots are monsters at that game.”

“I guess I am, and yes they are monsters at tickling,” I agreed, “especially someone who has never been tickled.”

“No one has tickled you before?” my brother asked now confused.

“No, I had no brother who would,” I answered.

“Then you have an unfulfilled tickle quota,” he grinned, “looks like the bots have to come out again at some point.”

“To be fair Microbots are awesome at giving massages as well,” he continued, “I have tried that. After a long day of work, it’s from heaven.”

“But why did you do this?” I asked.

“You know, sometimes I like to make people think that I’m the bad guy,” he answered, “Obviously I never harm anyone.”

“So, we are even now?” I asked looking for confirmation.

“We never were uneven,” he answered, “I just wanted to show you what my bots are capable of.”

“Oh, Never underestimate your brother,” I said realizing that this was probably another lesson.

“Yeah, that. And nothing is ever what it looks like at first,” he added.

“I suppose so. And thank you for not hurting me,” I thanked my brother, “I have no doubt that you could have ground me to a pulp had you wanted to.” My brother just laughed and waved me off.

\--- Hiro’s POV

I just laughed at my brother’s remark about my good nature. But then I started thinking. Why does he thank me for not hurting him? This is already the second time today. Is there something in his past that makes him fear harm? Has someone abused him? Why did he instantly assume I was going to punish him? These were the types of questions that were going around in my mind, but I was interrupted by my brother.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I replied.

My brother just looked at me quizzically for a moment but was interrupted by Professor Granville entering the room.

“Good evening, Mr. Hamada, late-night tinkering I suppose,” the professor greeted.

“Nah, I’m just showing my brother what we do here,” I gestured toward my identical twin with identical clothing.

“I see and I suppose he is just as troublesome as you are,” she stated looking at my brother.

“I already had to save him from good luck alley today,” I sighed, “if that’s enough proof I don’t know what is.” I could see my brother was thinking about ways to sink through the floor.

“And I suppose he is looking for a place to study,” she asked raising an eyebrow.

“Well, not exactly. Like I did, he thinks that college can’t teach him anything new,” I revealed, “He thinks that he has a career in bot fighting.”

“I really hope that you can turn his mind around,” she said to me then turning to my brother, “I really would like to see you join, but if you have a career in bot fighting.”

“Nah, it’s up for debate, but thanks for the offer anyway professor,” my brother thanked her.

“There is only one problem, he lives in New York. So, hypothetically he would attend NYIT,” I said, “unless we manage to convince his mom to allow him to stay here.”

“Please do that,” Professor Granville asked, “I don’t want to hear the bragging of how they also have a genius Hamada at their school. No, I want two in my school. But Lord bless me for the chaos you two will cause.”

We just laughed at her outburst and promised to try our best to at least give her bragging rights. Then we left the building.

“I just have to get here. If I don’t my brain will explode,” my brother blabbered on in front of the building, looking at it in awe.

“I know,” I replied.

“Please help me, Hiro. How do I get in here?” he asked for my help.

“I’ll tell you when we get home,” I said smiling at him. My plan had worked flawlessly.

\--- Hikaru’s POV

I know that I want to study here. It’s either here with my brother or nowhere, so I have to make this count. But that professor seemed a bit cold in my opinion. And my brother's Microbots if they were the entrance project then his school projects must be absolutely awesome, or he at least derives what he learns into something awesome. As a sidenote remind me not to get on my brother’s wrong side. Then I sat behind my brother on his scooter and off we went toward home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me where that tickling scene came from.


	5. The Revelation and the Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro learns about his brother's past and isn't happy about it.

\--- Hiro’s POV

“Hi, Aunt Cass, we’re home” I greeted her when we arrived back home.

“Did you have fun?” she asked in response.

“You could say that. At least he had,” I said gesturing to my brother.

“That’s good to hear. What did you think of the school?” she asked my brother.

“It was awesome! I just have to get in there,” my brother replied excitedly, “And that’s why we wanted to ask you for help.”

“Anything for my two geniuses,” she said fluffing our hair around as we walked over to the living room.

“So, what do you need help with?” she asked after we had sat down.

“Well, I live in New York and SFIT is here,” my brother explained the dilemma, “And we have to convince my foster mom to allow me to live here in San Fransokyo.”

“What does that have to do with me?” she asked looking at us.

“Well, I need a place to live here,” my brother said addressing the elephant in the room.

“And I would really like to get away from my fake mom,” he added quietly but confidently.

“I would love for you to live with us, that’s not a problem,” Aunt Cass said brightly, “But why do you want to get away from your mom?”

“She hits me sometimes when she’s in a bad mood,” my brother said quietly, cuddling into me for protection.

“When she has a bad day, I have to lock my door and hope that she doesn’t remember my existence and if she does then hope that the door holds up,” my brother continued.

I quickly traded a glance with Aunt Cass both of us were truly horrified at the revelation. My brother was being abused by his so-called parents, but just as I was about to say something my brother continued.

“One time the door didn’t hold and she beat me up so bad I was hurting for the entirety of the next day,” my brother finished. Aunt Cass audibly gasped at the final revelation. Then she looked at me with the “We have to help him”, look. I just nodded in response before speaking up.

“That is not normal, nor is it right for you,” I started, “We will do anything to keep you safe from that witch.” My brother tightened his grip on me as he heard me speak.

“Aunt Cass, you will work on getting guardianship over him. That should be easy considering the biological relationship between us two,” I continued, “Meanwhile we are going to confront his mom head-on, if polite doesn’t work then we go in with force.” My brother winced at the thought of meeting his mom again.

“Does that sound good?” I asked waiting for a response.

“Yes, but please keep me out of everything you do to that woman,” Aunt Cass replied.

“Yeah, we won’t tell you anything,” I reassured her, then turning to my brother.

“I have a short day at school tomorrow,” I said, “After that, we will go after her.”

“Ok,” my brother agreed hesitantly.

We spent the rest of the evening watching movies and before going to bed I called my girlfriend.

“How has your day been?” Karmi asked after we had exchanged greetings.

“Busy is an understatement,” I sighed.

“How so?” came the question.

“School stuff, then my brother decides to go bot fighting, against clear warnings not to do so. So, I had to rescue him. Then after school, I showed him around the school. He really wants in by the way,” I said, “But that’s not all of it.”

“What is it then?” she asked getting curious.

“His...mother has been abusing him,” I sighed with the slightest bit of anger in my voice.

“That’s terrible! Please tell me you have a plan,” she asked.

“I do, let’s just hope that we can go with plan a,” I revealed.

“That’s a relief,” she stated.

“Yeah, and one more thing. Looks like you can’t stay overnight quite as often as we’d like to. You know bed situation and all,” I said awkwardly.

“It’s ok Cutie. It’s the Hamada residence after all,” she comforted me, “And you know, you could come over to my place whenever.”

“Thanks, Sweetie,” I thanked her, “Also apparently professor Granville is after bragging rights.”

“Really? Tell me more,” Karmi got interested.

“Well, she didn’t like the idea that my brother would attend NYIT. Something about not wanting the other school to have their own Hamada genius,” I laughed remembering the professor’s words, “He asked me to do whatever I can to get him here instead of there.”

“Are you pulling my nose Cutie?” she teased.

“Of course, I'm not, Sweetie,” I answered innocently, “Why would I lie to you?”

“Well, dork. Captain Cutie clearly doesn’t remember that he used to hide his identity,” she responded.

“I see how this is, sugar fairy,” I shot back.

“3...2...1,” I counted in my head waiting for the inevitable.

“I’m not a sugar fairy!” she screamed to the phone.

I just chuckled at how petty our relationship was at times.

“Good night, Sweetie,” I said.

“Good night, Cutie,” she responded.

I set the phone down and started sleeping.

\--- Hikaru’s POV

It was the next day, and it was nearly the time when my brother would return from school, and then we would go and meet my fake mom. I’m honestly very nervous to do it, but my brother will defend me from her, I just know it. I just hope that it goes smoothly, but I wouldn’t mind even if he would have to do a number on that witch. Soon I saw the familiar hairdo of my brother show up from the stairway.

“I’m free now,” he said, “Are you ready to meet her?”

“I am, but I'm nervous,” I answered truthfully.

“That’s normal, and I will make sure that she will not touch you,” he answered with a mischievous grin.

“You have something sneaky on your mind, don’t you,” I called him out.

“Using the smarts again, I see,” he laughed, putting his neurotransmitter on his head, “I brought some friendly bees along.”

And as soon as he said that a column of Microbots traveled up from the stairwell to form a hand which then waved at me. Then the hand reached further and started fluffing my hair. I looked at my brother and he had his eyes closed and he was smiling softly as if he was actually doing it.

“Um, this is a bit creepy,” I finally said.

“Oh, sorry,” he apologized snapping out of it and gathering the bots back to a neat pile.

“We'll go once I have changed to my work clothes,” he said opening a secret compartment in his wardrobe.

There was his suit, neatly folded on shelves with his helmet on top. It was a stark difference from the rest of the wardrobe. First, he put on a black shirt with purple circuits, embedded in it. That must be the Nano-Dex he told me about earlier. Then he turned around sensing my stare.

“Want to wrestle?” he asked smirking.

“No, I'm good,” I replied quickly, putting my hands in front of me, “I would have no chance against your Nano-Dex.”

He just chuckled knowing that I was right and continued the task he was doing. It didn’t take long.

“I’m done,” he said placing his helmet over the neurotransmitter.

“Now, can you walk, or do I need to carry you?” my brother asked playfully.

“I can walk,” I replied, “maybe on the way back.”

“Scratch that, we’re going on the Botmobile,” he said.

I started laughing at his obvious reference to Batman’s car. I have no doubt that Fred would be ecstatic to hear about it.

“Ok then,” I replied. And then my feet were grabbed by the bots and we soon were both carried down the stairs.

“You two going to where you’re going?” Aunt Cass asked as she heard come down the stairs.

“Yep, we're going,” my brother replied.

“Well, do the right thing,” she said, “And are those Microbots?”

“Yes, they are,” my brother answered, “They were a solid invention. I shouldn’t let past events hinder my inventions, only now it’s more secure than before.”

“I see,” Aunt Cass replied nodding her head.

“See you later,” we said as I let my brother’s bots carry me forward.

It didn’t take long for us to reach the motel where my mom was staying. I was really nervous by now so much so I was trembling. I think my brother noticed that.

“Are you nervous?” he asked concerned.

“Yes, very,” I answered truthfully.

“I will protect you, no matter what,” he said turning to me.

“Thank you, Brother,” I thanked him.

“No worries,” he said, “I will now go invisible, but I will be on arms distance, with my Microbots ready.”

“Ok,” replied holding onto my brother’s gloved hand.

With that my brother turned invisible and I could feel the bots move us to the front door.

“Good luck,” my invisible brother wished me placing his hand on my shoulder, “You’ll do fine.”

I took a deep breath and then ringed the doorbell. It took a moment for the door to open.

“Hikaru, there you are. I was getting worried,” my mom blabbered on excited, but I sensed it wasn’t all happiness, “Come in.” I stepped in hoping that my brother would follow. Just when the door closed my mom's demeanor changed instantly, she was nothing but angry. I got the familiar feeling of fear I was used to with this woman.

“Where have you been the past few days!” she shouted at me.

“I’ve been on a quest of finding my brother. That was the whole reason we got here in the first place,” I explained quietly.

“Well, did you find him?” she asked seemingly agitated by my presence.

“I did, thanks to Captain Cutie,” I answered. Technically that wasn’t a lie.

“And how much do they know about me?” she asked glaring at me.

Before I could answer I felt a belt of Microbots squeeze my leg slightly as a sign that my brother was ready to intercept.

“They know everything about your abuse of me,” I said confidently.

“You little bitch,” she screamed at me, before charging at me.

I closed my eyes in anticipation, but instead, I heard a thud and a groan. I opened my eyes and saw that my brother’s bots had formed a solid wall in front of me, and my abuser had apparently been too slow to react and slammed right into said wall. I suddenly felt my brother in front of me and I just gave him a sly smile. What happened next was truly spectacular.

That was the point when my abuser had gotten back on her feet, swearing more than pirates in movies do. I could tell she was even more pissed than before.

“I will kill you,” she screamed.

“No, you won’t,” I replied equally confident.

“What’s stopping me?” she asked sarcastically.

“I’ve got friends,” I replied, and as soon as I said it the Microbots formed into a shape of a human. It was clearly either mine or my brother’s form.

“Listen here you witch,” I could hear my brother seething from anger right in front of me.

“First of all, no one touches my brother, except me,” he growled.

“Wait? Your brother is a robot?” my fake mom asked in confusion, forgetting her anger for a moment.

“If I was a robot, I wouldn’t have emotions,” my brother stated flatly, then his voice getting stronger, “But you just insulted me and I’m already angry at you. So, no, I'm not a robot,” he said placing his arms around his waist.

Then my fake mom tried punching the Microbot person, bad mistake. The bots formed a hole allowing the fist through but then tightening around her wrist locking it in place.

“Would you look at that,” my brother commented, the bot cloud looking down at its chest, where the hand was going through it, “Looks like it’s stuck. Let me help you.” My brother’s Microbot arms then grabbed onto that woman’s arms and started pulling outward. I could hear my abuser groan from the pain. I found that relishing for a change.

“Please stop,” she groaned. My brother then instantly let go of the arm.

“If that’s what you want,” he said, “but you’re still stuck to me.”

“So, there are two options, either I will grind your hand until it falls off, which will be very painful or you write a confession that states that you have abused a minor,” my brother laid out the ultimatum. Then the bot’s around the hand started slowly rotating around it and the witch screamed in agony.

“I’ll write,” she screamed, “Please let my hand be.”

“As you wish,” my brother said. The bots then flowed around my mom’s feet locking her in place before allowing the hand out of the bot's grasp. It was slightly red where the bots had started their process, but nothing major. Then the bot’s formed a table in front of her and gave her a piece of paper and a pen.

“Now, start writing,” my brother ordered.

It didn’t take long for her to write a paper that stated the obvious the paper was then properly signed before the bots gave it to me.

“Now, that’s for your previous crimes,” my brother said, his ghost looking at the woman with disdain, “And this is for today’s attempt.” Before she could say anything, they swarmed her like they had done to me the previous night.

“As you can feel, you are completely at my mercy,” my brother hissed at her.

“What are you going to do to me?” she asked now in fear.

“Whatever I fancy,” my brother answered with a threatening voice.

“Now, bow to my brother. He will decide what happens to you,” my brother ordered.

“What if I don’t?” she asked hesitantly.

“Then I'll make you. And that may be painful,” my brother said.

The Microbots allowed her to move enough for the bow before locking up again.

“Make her laugh, for starters,” I said.

The bots then went all out on her just like they had on me. This time however they wouldn’t slow down as often. She was laughing her eyes out.

“Please make it end,” she managed to say through her laugh.

“Fine, I think she has seen enough,” I said to my brother.

Some of the bots then formed into a cage and the rest of them raced next to me to form a miniature version of my brother.

“I’ll call the police on you,” my fake mom said, “You’ll go to jail.”

“Already done, and no we won’t,” my brother said becoming visible.

“You, on the other hand, will go to prison,” my brother said glaring at her.

“So, you’re the city’s resident superhero and my brother’s brother?” she asked.

“Yes, and I'm also a good friend with the daughter of the police chief,” my brother told her, “I’ve also saved the chief and his daughter a few times, thus the police are on my side.”

“Seriously you’re lucky that I respect my adversaries enough to not cause permanent injury,” my brother finished.

“Speaking of the police, they should be here right...now,” my brother said as we heard a knock on the door. Mini Hiro dissolved and went to open the door.

“Good afternoon, Chief Cruz,” my brother greeted the police chief.

“Good afternoon, Hiro and...,” he stopped as he looked at me in confusion.

“Oh, he’s my brother, the one I told you about,” my brother explained taking off his helmet, “We’re identical.”

“Oh, right Hikaru, was it?” he asked looking at me.

“That’s right,” I confirmed.

“There have been some new developments in around your life with this woman,” the chief said.

“We got word from the social services that you were kidnapped from the hospital when you were born. Then when we looked at archived reports, we found a match with your name on file,” the chef explained.

“So, my parents didn’t give me away, I was taken from them and my brother,” I deducted.

“Yes, but don’t ask me how she managed to keep that hidden for 14 years,” he said.

“Or why she always told that half-truth, when she could have fabricated everything from the start,” I questioned.

“Anyway, you can probably take her from here. And here is a confession from her,” I said giving the paper signed by the woman.

“Anything for friends of my family,” he said, then turning to my brother, “Would you release her?”

“Absolutely,” my brother said gathering all of the Microbots back into his shadowy clone.

Chief Cruz just watched confounded as the black representation of my brother formed in front of his eyes. The mechanical shadow then turned to face him and greeted him.

“Good afternoon, Chief Cruz,” the voice was coming from my brother but the chief didn’t seem to mind.

“What are you?” he asked clearly not getting it.

“What am I? Just a pile of tiny robots,” shadow collapsed into a pile and formed back up to emphasize his point, “being controlled by my owner right over there,” he pointed at my brother who appeared to be talking to air.

The chief looked at my brother and then turned red from embarrassment.

“I think I may be a bit crazy,” he admitted.

“Yes, my original admittance project to SFIT, before the fire,” my brother explained.

“Anyway, we have to go. See you sometime,” my brother said, “Shadow, hitch us a ride will you.”

The bot boy dissolved back into bots and then grabbed us. And so, we were on our way home.

“That boy never ceases to amaze me,” I heard the chief mumble to himself before going back in.

“You’re welcome,” my brother shouted after him, having also heard his mumbles.

It didn’t take long for the bots to transport us back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned into a monster length one, at least by my standards.


	6. Aunt Cass’s good news and the Brainstorming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and his brother learn from Aunt Cass the same things as they did from Chief Cruz. Also a lot of Brainstorming.

\--- Hiro’s POV

We walked in the front door of the café. I had changed my clothes in the garage seeing as the café was open at this time of day. I was in front then followed by my shadow of Microbots and finally my brother. We certainly got some weird looks. Two identical people one with a glowing headband and then a third completely black being consisting of tiny robots and resembling the other two in shape. Before we could get a word out Aunt Cass was already on us.

“Hiro, Hikaru, I’ve got some great news,” she said excitedly running over.

“Aunt Cass,” both of us said at the exact same moment, “privacy, please.”

“Oh, right let’s go upstairs,” she gestured toward the stairway.

When we got up, she finally noticed Shadow.

“Who’s that?” she asked looking at the mesh of bots.

“Oh, that’s Shadow,” I said noticing what he was wondering about.

“What is he then? Not a human that’s for sure,” she said. My shadow instantly getting a displeased expression and crossing his arms.

“If he could speak, he would tell you that you offended his creator,” I remarked.

“Then who created you?” she asked.

Shadow just dissolved and the bot stream slithered over to where I was sitting and then forming a giant arrow pointing at me before forming into a reclining chair.

“Thank you, Shadow,” I said before sitting on my chair of Microbots.

“What?” I asked innocently as I noticed Aunt Cass staring at me.

“You’re Microbots...,” Aunt Cass sighed, “...are going to be trouble.”

“Maybe, or they are going to be really useful and you’re going to beg me to use them,” I said in response.

“Anyway, what did you want to talk to us about?” I asked changing the subject.

“I wanted to tell you about the fact that Hikaru legally speaking was technically an orphan, but now he is under my name,” Aunt Cass blurted out.

“And that my so-called mother actually kidnapped me from the hospital. Our parents didn’t give me away, I was taken,” my brother revealed what we had learned, “She will be going to prison.”

“How did you, know that?” she asked.

“Oh, from the police when they came to arrest that imposter mom,” My brother said, “I have personal connections in there. You know, saving the chief and his daughter from rampant robots wanting a revolution.”

“Anyway, the gist of it is that he will be living with us from now on,” she said.

I and my brother did a fist bump as a celebration. We then retreated to my…I mean our bedroom. Then I remembered that I was supposed to tell my brother how he could join SFIT.

“Oh, yeah. I kind of forgot yesterday, but I promised to tell you how you can join SFIT,” I said to my brother as I sat down on my office chair.

“Please do. What do I have to do?” he asked excitedly.

“The school holds an annual showcase where young entrepreneurs show off their inventions,” I explained, “If your invention impresses the professor then you’re in.”

“When is it?” my brother asked.

“Let me check,” I said pulling up the school website on my phone.

“It looks like they are holding two showcases this year,” I read from the website, “The first one is in two weeks and the second one is in June.”

“Can you make it in two weeks?” I asked wondering that myself, my Microbots took about that much time to make, but there were literally multiple bins of them.

“Oh, I will. Trust me” my brother said enthusiastically grabbing a pen and sharpening it.

\---

Five hours and endless crumpled pieces of paper later my brother was getting desperate.

“Nothing, absolutely nothing. Useless empty brain,” he moaned while banging his head on the desk.

“I can’t do it,” he said defeated, “I give up.”

“I’m not letting you,” I said turning his chair around, so he was looking at me.

Before he could respond I had put on my neurotransmitter and then the bots grabbed him and turned him upside down. “Hey, what are you doing?” My brother asked in surprise.

“Put those big brains of yours into use and find a new angle,” I said shaking him around with the Microbots a little. He looked at Baymax and then his eyes lit up.

“Would you mind if my idea is potentially dangerous?” he asked.

“What do you have in mind?” I asked.

“Well, I thought about how much noise explosives make. I thought it would be interesting to make a device which could make mining rock easier without all of the noise,” he explained.

“So, an explosive without the explosion?” I questioned, “Interesting idea, but very exploitable. What if someone decides to use it for illicit purposes?”

“Oh, right, hadn’t thought of that,” he said realizing the ramifications of what his device could do, “I don’t want to be the reason for another Callaghan.”

“Yeah, that would be bad,” I agreed.

“I have a few other ideas, but they are for Big Hero 6, not the public,” my brother said quietly as if he was ashamed of inventing something for us.

“We can discuss those another time,” I agreed, smiling at his shyness.

(A/N: And we will. Trust me. :))

“How about a robotic personal assistant?” he said now looking at me.

“I’m not holding you back,” I said, “Grab a pen and start drawing.”

A few hours later he had drawn up the first prototype. It had two wheels on its sides and a spherical mid-section with a similar data-disk interface as Baymax had. And on top of its body, it had a head similar to Baymax’s. Then on another sketch, he had taken three of the body pieces and put them back to back with another set of wheels on the rearmost body piece and the head upfront. The remaining space behind the head in this configuration allowed for the placement of a storage box or something else.

“What do you think?” my brother asked beaming with pride.

“It’s a great idea, as long as you can ‘make it real,’ I said choosing those words as a reference to an old internet video series where a group of engineers would create functionally equivalent or authentic-looking replicas of tech found in Sci-Fi movies.

(A/N: If you don’t get the reference then you are living under a sci-fi rock. :))

“Of course, you need to also program its AI, at least a prototype of it,” I finished.

“I’m a little bit worried about the latter part,” he admitted, “I’m not a computer whiz like you are.”

“Luckily you don’t have to create the AI yet, you just need a voice-controlled UI for it,” I explained, “Something that takes in voice commands and does a predetermined action based on the command and its context.”

“But what if people think that it isn’t good enough,” my brother asked with a worried look on his face.

“People will understand that it isn’t a finished product and I have a feeling that our professor will go easy on you,” I reassured him.

“Thanks, brother,” he said intently.

“I think you should make the CAD models tonight and start the building process tomorrow morning,” I said.

It was soon time for us to go to bed and I decided to video call Karmi, to check up on her. My brother however did ask me specifically to not reveal the details of his project.

“Ah, hey Cutie,” she greeted me excitedly.

“Why are you so excited Sweetie?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“I had a breakthrough at school today,” she exclaimed happily, “I managed to create a virus which turns biological beings into robots.”

“Oh, please God no,” I exclaimed in horror.

“What’s wrong?” she asked confused by my reaction.

“I hope that it is securely inside an unbreakable safe and all documents are as well,” I said now more calmly.

“They are, but why are you so worried?” she asked.

“You remember Trina? The robot revolution thing,” I asked.

“Oh, yeah. That would be bad if someone wanted to use it for that,” she exclaimed.

“Exactly,” I replied, “Anyway my brother has come up with an invention for the showcase,” I continued changing the subject.

“That’s great,” she replied, “What is it?”

“Hamada ears only, sorry,” I said teasingly.

“Oh, you’re a dork, dork,” she said.

“Ha-ha, very funny,” I replied, “In all seriousness, my brother specifically asked me not to tell you.”

“But why?” she asked.

“I don’t know, Sugar fairy. I really don’t know,” I said slipping my offensive nickname of her in the sentence.

I could see her face turn red from anger and I could hear her hissing in anger.

“Or would ‘beetroot’ be better” I teased her. Oh, how I enjoy our little game of teasing each other. She got that mischievous grin on her face.

“Oh-no,” I thought to myself.

“I’m not a sugar fairy nor a beetroot,” she said trying to hold back her anger, “But since you insist I may have to call you Captain Pinkie, wearing pink in my next Fanfic.”

Now it was my turn to turn red, this time from embarrassment.

“Okay, okay, you win, Sweetie,” I said holding my hands up in front of the camera.

“Good night Pinkie,” she said.

“It’s Cutie,” I corrected, “And good night Sweetie,” I said finishing the call.

“You two sure have an interesting relationship,” my brother commented looking in my direction.

“You think,” I replied as I put my laptop away, “Goodnight, Hikaru.”

“Goodnight, Hiro,” came the reply.


	7. The Robot and the Showcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Hikaru showcase their inventions.

I had just arrived home from school. It was the following day from when my brother came up with his idea. I decided to check up on my brother’s progress, so I popped my head into the garage made workshop.

“How’s it going?” I asked looking at where he was currently building his robot.

“Good, the head’s already done and I’m currently about to start working on the first body segment,” he replied and stopped to look at me, “Could you go over it and make sure I didn’t screw anything up?”

“Sure,” I said walking over to the head and inspecting it. It didn’t have any problems. That wasn’t really a surprise. We clearly had inherited the same brains when it came to following instructions, the technical kind that is. It was a bit hit and miss when it came to the other types of instructions I’m not going to lie.

“This is good,” I said placing the head back on the table.

“Thanks,” my brother said.

“Have you eaten lunch today?” I asked knowing that I had forgotten to do so when I started my project.

“Uhm…no,” he said hesitantly.

“Then you’re taking a break and eating dinner,” I said dragging him inside.

“How’s your project coming along Hikaru,” Aunt Cass asked as we were eating dinner.

“Good, physical construction should be done be done by the end of the week,” he replied, “Then there is only the task of programming it.”

\---

It was a few days later and the robot was fully built, and we were even a bit ahead of schedule. This gave my brother more time to work on the part, which he didn’t have that good understanding of.

“I just don’t get this,” he sighed staring at the documentation files for the voice recognition library which seemed the most suitable for our use, as it happened this was the same one used in Baymax, so I did have some understanding of it due to me studying Baymax’s code.

“You can do this and then you do that,” I explained showing parts of a demo application I had created while he was trying to comprehend the documentation. I was helping him with the more complex parts of the programming as much as I could without actually doing it.

“I see,” he replied nodding his head as he looked over my application, “Now I get it. Thanks, bro.” In his defense, the documentation was lackluster at best and was missing a lot of examples.

It didn’t take him long after to get the voice recognition working properly. The robot could now differentiate between different people who were talking to it. Well, it still had problems with me and Hikaru as our voices were identical, but otherwise, it was good. We then decided to work on the robot’s movement.

“I think we should add a manual control method to the robot,” my brother suggested looking at the robot laying on the floor.

“Yeah, without a proper AI, its movement would be erratic at best,” I agreed, “We can connect it to Megabot’s controller.”

“That’s a good idea,” he agreed, nodding his head, and starting to write the required code. This happened very quickly as it wasn’t that different from the code that the fighting bots used.

During the following few days, my brother worked on the rest of the submodules. Like speech synthesis, self-balancing when the bot was in a two-wheeled configuration, and all of the different functions the robot would be capable of doing at this stage.

\---

It was the day before the showcase. The robot, and its preliminary programming, was ready. And we were just about to show it to the group including Karmi who had been bugging me about it daily.

“Good, everyone’s here,” I said as I looked at everyone present, “You ready?” I asked my brother.

“Yes,” he replied.

“Show us already,” Fred exclaimed.

My brother took my remote and wheeled the little bot from around the corner.

“Oh, how cute!” Honey Lemon exclaimed as she looked at the white robot.

“Thanks, Honey Lemon,” my brother said grinning.

“Oh, it reminds me of that comic with the…,” Fred started excitedly but was cut off by GoGo putting her hand in his mouth.

“What can it do, and why does it have Baymax’s head?” she asked.

“Well, it’s a personal assistant, or it will be. And it has the same structure because I couldn’t come up with a better one,” he explained.

“How does it move?” Wasabi asked.

“Magnetic Bearing Servos,” my brother replied, “Same ones that are used in my brother’s Megabot and his Microbots.”

“It has Callaghan tech in it? And why did you bring up Hiro’s Microbots? They’re dead,” GoGo questioned.

“Well, not exactly,” I said taking my neurotransmitter from underneath my hoodie.

“I don’t know if Wasabi or Honey Lemon have told you. But I recreated them a few weeks back, this time with safeguards,” I revealed.

“So, are they here?” Wasabi said looking frantically around as if fearing that they would attack.

“Yes, if I were you, I would sit up,” I said addressing him.

“Why?” he asked confused.

“Because you’re sitting on them. If you don’t, you’ll find yourself on the floor in 5…4…3…2…1…,” I counted down. Wasabi quickly got up and backed away from the chair.

When I said zero the chair that wasabi was now staring at started to disintegrate and the bots traveled next to where I was standing. Among the Microbots there were five bigger objects four small ones of two different types and a bigger one.

The team just stared at the bots as they started forming into something that resembled a person more specifically me. The bigger pieces slotted into their places as eyes, ears, and the big one as a mouth.

\--- Hikaru’s POV

I watched as Shadow formed next to my brother. This wasn’t new to me as I had seen my brother do that before, but clearly, it was for the others as they just stared at the formation.

“What? Am I this intimidating?” came a metallic but still recognizable voice from Shadow’s direction.

“What!? He can talk?” I exclaimed looking at my brother.

“Yes, since a few days ago,” came the answer from Shadow. I noticed that my brother wasn’t even speaking, “Do you remember when you asked Hiro about why his voice synthesis example had references to ‘Shadow’?”

“Of course, now I remember. So, you were working on this while I was working on my robot?” I asked addressing my brother.

“Yes, I was,” he replied with his own mouth.

“What are you guys still staring at?” my brother asked the others who had their mouths wide open. That snapped them out of it.

“What the h***,” Fred exclaimed looking at Hiro then at Shadow and back again.

“So, you made a few upgrades, huh,” GoGo commented.

“You could say that” my brother replied.

“Its eyes are creepy,” Wasabi said.

“Is this better,” my brother asked smirking, and then the eyes turned red.

“Definitely worse, nope,” Wasabi yelled as he saw the red eyes.

“How about now,” my brother asked the eyes had turned light blue.

“That’s better,” he said relaxing a bit.

“But Why?” Honey Lemon asked.

“Originally I came up with this when I needed a convenient way of transporting the bots without it looking like you know who,” my brother explained, “Then I realized that this could be used as an incognito intimidation and interrogation device. Thus, it needed a voice, hearing, and sight.”

“I see,” Honey Lemon nodded.

“Of course, it can also be used for pranking others,” my brother said.

“Wait how does it hear?” GoGo asked half interested.

“Small microphones on each side of the head,” my brother said grabbing the larger object from Shadows ear. What happened next surprised me.

“I told you to stop that,” Shadow said half-annoyed and grabbed the microphone back, jabbing it back in its place. Then he slapped my brother on the back of his head gently.

My brother just looked at us for a second and then both he and Shadow started laughing so hard. “I can’t hold it in anymore,” my brother said while laughing. It took a minute for him to compose himself.

“So, where were we?” my brother asked now looking at me.

“Right, my robot can recognize who is talking to him, but we haven’t been able to test if it works correctly,” I said.

“It does, I tested it,” my brother said from next to me.

“How?” I asked.

My brother just pointed at Shadow who spoke up.

“Hey Zippy, who am I?” the robotic voice asked.

“You are Shadow, a formation of Microbots created and controlled by Hiro Hamada,” the robot answered, Showing a projection image of a Microbot.

“Hey, Zippy, who is Honey Lemon?” Shadow asked next.

“Chemistry major at SFIT, extremely optimistic attitude. Private information: NO AUTHORIZATION,”

“What does that mean?” Honey lemon asked.

“It means that whoever asked it doesn’t have the permission to view said data,” I answered, “At least in theory.”

“Hey Zippy, Authorization Hiro Hamada 141569,” my brother said to the bot.

“Please Enter Authorization Password,” the bot requested flashing a section of the lower torso where a keypad could be seen. My brother typed in his password, which no one except him knew.

“Authorization Accepted – Full System Access Granted. Welcome back Hiro Hamada,” the bot stated.

“Who is Honey Lemon?” my brother asked the bot.

“Chemistry major at SFIT, extremely optimistic attitude, Private information: UNLOCKED – MUTED,” The bot said.

“Confirm Unmute,” my brother said.

“Private Information, Honey Lemon: Member of Big Hero 6.”

The team just stared at the bot.

“Hey Zippy, delete all data tagged ‘Big Hero 6’,” my brother ordered.

“Action requires reauthorization,” the bot stated.

“Authorization Hiro Hamada 141569,” my brother repeated and then entered his password.

“Deleting data regarding Big Hero 6…Done,” the bot said.

“Yeah, that was Zippy’s data storage and security,” I said looking at the team who were all dumbfounded by what had just happened, “It can also make and receive phone and video calls.” The team just nodded still trying to decide which was cooler my information robot or Shadow.

“You all seem so tense,” my brother stated, “Or do you need to be tickled out of it?”

The team then snapped out of it and said that they were fine, I didn’t say anything.

“Well, Hikaru. Looks like you need to be tickled,” it was Shadow who said that.

“Maybe,” I said out loud, but my brain was excited at the thought of being tickled again.

“You most certainly do,” Shadow continued. The team just looked at us with a concerned expression on each one’s face. They were probably wondering what was going on.

“You ready for the tickle monster?” Shadow asked as he walked over to me and placed his hands around my waist.

“Yes,” I said without hesitation. Shadow then disappeared and started flowing around me and swarming me like before, but this time the bots didn’t lock me down, so I could still move. Then the action started equally as intense as it was the first time. I started the uncontrollable laughter. The team was just standing there not knowing what to do.

“Is it really that ticklish?” Fred finally asked.

“Yes,” I breathed out when the bots paused for a moment.

“I want next,” the boy in question exclaimed.

“Your wish is my command,” the metallic voice said from somewhere around me.

“You had enough?” My brother asked.

“Yes,” I breathed out. The bots then flowed back to form Shadow.

“Thank you, brother,” I thanked him after I had caught my breath.

“So, your next,” Shadow said pointing at Fred.

He just nodded in response gulping a little. Then Shadow flowed over to him and formed in front of him and grabbed his sides like he had done with me.

“Ready for the tickle monster?” Shadow asked looking Fred in the eyes.

“I think so,” Fred said hesitantly.

“I’m taking that as a yes,” Shadow said flowing around him and gathering few extra bots from around the room.

“I can play rough, so don’t mess with me,” Shadow said squeezing Fred a little.

“Got it,” Fred replied.

Then the tickling started, and Fred was laughing harder than I had ever heard. Then the tickling stopped, and Shadow fell down to a pile of Microbots.

“Why all this laughter?” Aunt Cass asked walking to where we were.

“I was just tickling him,” my brother said quickly, “He volunteered.”

“Anyway, we have to go,” GoGo said pointing toward the exit.

“See you tomorrow,” Honey Lemon said enthusiastically.

\--- Hiro’s POV

It was the next morning ad I woke before my brother, so I sent Shadow to wake him up. I was looking through the upgraded neurotransmitter which now had a pair of earphones and an AR visor attached to it.

“Good morning Hikaru,” Shadow said looking down at the sleeping genius.

“Good morning…,” he stopped when he realized who had woken him up, “Where’s Hiro?”

“Over here,” I replied from around the divider, “Big day today”

“Yes, it is,” he replied getting up from his bed.

Professor Granville had given me the day off so that I could help my brother with any last-minute changes like adding a few records to the robot's database.

\---

We had just arrived at the expo and boy was there cool stuff to look at. But of course, nothing as cool as what I had designed when I entered.

The gang was giving my brother their last-minute advice. The same kind of things that they offered to me when I was in the spotlight. Of course, my brother was not going to be the only one on stage during the presentation as the security system of the robot required two people and we had decided that I would be doing it through Shadow.

Speaking of him, he was wearing a hoodie of mine with the hood pulled all the way over his head. He also had long-sleeved trousers on as well as my old shoes. He was walking around with his hands in the hoodie’s pockets.

“Ah, Mr. Hamadas,” we saw Professor Granville coming over to us.

“Good day professor,” both me and my brother said as all three of us turned to look at him.

“I trust you have a solid invention,” she said addressing my brother.

“We do, don’t worry about that,” I said confidently.

“So, what have you been working on while he was building his robot?” the professor asked intrigued.

“When I was not helping him with the programming I worked on an improvement to an old invention of mine,” I replied.

“Care to enlighten me,” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“You’re standing right next to it,” I said pointing at Shadow.

“What is that?” She asked taking a closer look at the creature.

“I’m Shadow,” said the Microbot mesh in question blinking its camera eyes.

“It talks,” she said, “Is it an AI, and what is it made out of?” she continued his inquiry.

“I’m not an AI. I’m just a dumb pile of Microbots,” he replied letting his hand form into the shape of a Microbot.

“Then how are you able to be so human. And what are Microbots,” she asked quizzically.

“How about you ask that from the inventor of them and the controller of me,” he said pointing at me.

“Microbots are the invention I came up with when I entered the showcase back before,” I replied, “then they were stolen by your predecessor.”

“What if that happens again?” she asked concerned.

“It won’t, I’ve taken precautions around that,” I explained, “And who knows, maybe he can save someone from a new fire, just in case.”

Our conversation was cut short by an announcement, “Next up, Hikaru Hamada.”

“Looks like it’s our turn,” I said as we walked toward the stage.

My brother stopped when he was about to go onto the stage.

“You nervous?” I asked him.

“Yes…no…I don’t know,” he replied.

“It’ll go well, trust me,” I reassured him.

And so, he got onto the stage and hesitated for a moment.

“Hello! My name is Hikaru Hamada and I have designed this robot,” he started, taking out his controller and driving the robot to the spotlight.

“He is a personal assistant,” he continued. I noticed That Krei’s assistant looked up when she heard that.

“As it is a robot it won't get offended if you dint remember his name,” Krei’s assistant got more interested and get closer to where my brother was presenting.

“He currently doesn’t have an AI, partly because I’m going to learn how to do it at school. And second, because I only had two weeks to come up with it,” my brother explained, “That is why he doesn’t move on his own yet.” A few people started to move away

“You may think that this robot looks a bit useless at the moment, but the thing is that he’s modular,” my brother said, “When you throw a few more bodies and wheels into the mix it can carry stuff.”

“But that’s only the hardware. I have also worked hard to make it as secure as possible,” my brother continued, looking nervously at me and I gave him a thumbs up.

“Since the bot can hold private information about you or your friends, something that you want to restrict who accesses it,” my brother presented. Our professor was looking very interested as to what was to come.

“I have let my brother store some data about his invention, some of it restricted,” my brother told the crowd about the feature, “I will now try to access that data.”

He looked at me for approval and I just nodded.

“Hey Zippy, what are Microbots?” he asked pronouncing clearly.

“Swarm robotics system invented by Hiro Hamada. They are controlled by a neurotransmitter,” the bot read from its memory bank simultaneously showing an image of the Microbots and the transmitter. Key peeked up at the mention of Microbots. He looked like he was going to panic.

“Extra information: ACCESS RESTRICTED – AUTHORIZATION HAMADA HIRO, HAMADA HIKARU. Private Note: ACCESS RESTRICTED – AUTHORIZATION SHADOW,” the bot stated those last words with a lower monotone voice.

“Extra information, please,” my brother pronounced.

“AUTHENTICATION REQUIRED,” the bot continued in the low voice.

“Hamada Hikaru 458597,” he said then inputting his password.

“AUTHENTICATION ACCEPTED – Welcome back Hikaru,” the bot said returning to its normal voice, “Access extra information on Microbots?”

“Yes,” my brother answered.

“The Microbot’s where Hiro Hamada's invention for this same showcase two years ago, when the fire happened. And Callaghan. And the Krei Tech incident. He decided to abandon the invention after realizing that it could be used for evil.” The bot continued.

“Private note,” my brother asked.

“ACCESS RESTRICTED – AUTHORIZATION SHADOW” the low voice announced.

“What a bummer,” my brother said looking at the bot, “I guess we won’t find out what my brother hid in there. Unless Shadow unlocks it that is.”

“Is Shadow here,” could be heard from the crowd. My brother looked at me for what to do. I just nodded the go-ahead.

“Yes, he is,” my brother replied.

“Could we meet him,” the crowd asked.

“Sure,” my brother said, “Hey Shadow come up here.”

Shadow then dissolved from where he was standing next to me, earning a few concerned looks from the people near us. The Microbots then climbed onto the stage before forming back to the form of Shadow, this time however with his Microbot jacket instead of my cotton one.

He looked into the crowd for a minute before exclaiming, “What? You wanted to see me and here I am.”

The crowd had just witnessed a person forming from tiny robots, it was understandable that it took a minute for them to get back down to earth.

“Is he made from Microbots? And controlled by who?”

“Yes, and by the inventor of my body,” Shadow answered, “But enough about me, this is about Hikaru’s invention.”

“Right let’s get to it,” my brother answered.

“Hey Zippy, Microbots, Private Note,” Shadow stated.

“AUTHENTICATION REQUIRED,” the low voice said.

“Wireless Transfer of Credentials,” Shadow stated.

“AUTHENTICATION ACCEPTED - Welcome back Shadow,” the bot greeted him, “Proceed with private data?”

“Yes,” he replied. Then a video popped up on the screen.

“Hiro Hamada here, since you’re watching this it means that you have met Shadow.”

“He is nothing more Microbots. But don’t let the looks deceive you. He can absolutely kill any of you in a matter of minutes, if I wanted to, that is.

The gasp emanating from the audience was quite loud.

“And Krei, I know you’ll be listening to this. Probably shaking in fear due to past events.” The recording of my said, “Just stay out of shady business and he will stay out of yours.”

Before anyone could say anything, we heard gunfire from outside the building. I could see the fear on my brother’s face when he had comprehended what had happened. I swear I wasn't expecting this when I had stashed a few extra Microbots around the expo.

I ordered Shadow to encase my brother and to book it out. I then called over a Microbot armor of my own and prepared for the evitable. Just when the doors busted down everything faded to black.

\---

It took me a minute to realize that I was in my bed and my brother was looking at me concerned. “It’s midnight, you were having a really violent dream.”

“Did the showcase already happen?” I groaned.

“Yep, happened yesterday,” he said matter of fatly.

“And was there anything out of the ordinary?” I asked, hoping for a no.

“No, nothing special happened except that Alistair Krei’s assistant wanted to buy it from mem” My brother replied.

“Did you at least get the invite?” I asked.

“Yes, I did,” my brother beamed as he held the folded white paper with the SFIT seal on the front.

“That’s great news,” I said before resting back on my pillow and falling quickly asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Fic will likely be something totally different. Still BH6 tho.


End file.
